


Sentenças de Horror

by PleaseDontSpookMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coletania de One-Shots, Duas Sentenças de Horror, Horror, Short One Shot, Two Sentence Horror Stories, Two Sentences Horror
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontSpookMe/pseuds/PleaseDontSpookMe
Summary: Minha coleção original de sentenças de horror baseadas nas que já vi no Reddit e Tik Tok





	1. 201

A garota do 201 tem reclamado de ratos a semana toda: ‘Eu os ouço arranhando debaixo do piso!’ ela disse. Então chamei o dedetizador.

.

.

.

Eu não faço ideia do era aquela coisa, mas não era um rato.


	2. Filha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minha coleção original de sentenças de horror baseadas nas que já vi no Reddit e Tik Tok

Voltando para casa depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, meu vizinho se aproxima e pergunta: ‘Aquela é sua filha?’

.

.

.

Olhando a garotinha acenando da minha janela eu penso: ‘Eu não tenho filha.’


	3. Colega de Quarto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minha coleção original de sentenças de horror baseadas nas que já vi no Reddit e Tik Tok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu acho que esse aqui tá mais para humor negro do que para horror

Minha colega de quarto fala histérica no telefone. Ela insiste que o apartamento é assombrado.

.

.

.

Eu que tenho morado nesse apartamento nos últimos 80 anos nunca vi nenhum fantasma.


	4. Prato Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minha coleção original de sentenças de horror baseadas nas que já vi no Reddit e Tik Tok

“Está frio” ele murmurrou do freezer, “Está quente” ele gritou do forno.

.

.

.

“Está delicioso” minha família elogiou na hora do jantar.


End file.
